denuofandomcom-20200214-history
World
Note - until I get my shit together, this is pretty much just an idea dumping ground. Don't expect much consistency until I know what the hell I'm doing here. South City (sc) - an urban environment that remains infested with heavy crime sprees, in spite of being built around the outskirts of a formidable hybrid jail/military battle base. While the crime rate is high during the day, however, it drops to virtually zero during the night as various clubs, carnivals and attractions open for business, eclipsing the vile slums with their neon lights. Intimidator HQ (Int) - a top-secret hideaway located underground, its only known entrance is a single, hollowed-out tree with a hidden doorway. Until Artemis is forcibly banished from the Intimidators shortly into the story, all of the Intimidator regulars hang out here when they're not already at work hunting down bounties. Mt. Frostbite (Mt) - A mountainous region set right in the centre of many major population centres, forcing most individuals either to take a long route around or risk a trecherous, exhausting climb up the slopes to get where they need. On the plus side, it's a popular recreational area for skiiers and snowboarders who are rewarded in their climbing efforts with a smooth drift back downhill. Castle Suzaku (lower Mt) - A personal, medieval-themed fort belonging to Suzaku. Loaded with deadly traps and demonic guardians, suffice to say it sees relatively few visitors and even fewer survivors in its wake. Besides the valuable loot waiting to be plundered, though, there also exists a shortcut through to the opposite side of the mountain for those that persevere. The Red Sunset (higher Mt) - An oriental-esque village high in the mountains. The residents there share an almost ''religious ''association with the mountain and know the area like the back of their paw, but are also well known for their warming, welcoming accomodations, however few they may be. Among their regular rituals, the residents also partake in high-altitude sparring and spectacular fireworks shows. Leaf Citadel (Frst) - A blooming, vibrant rainforest masquerading as a busy, urbanised metropolis. The entire city is built and carved almost exclusively out of the resources found and cultivated within, ranging between massive, hollowed-out tree trunks posing as skyscrapers, manufactured firefly/glow worm nests as as street lights and a network of paths and roads paved with a bizarre mixture of rocky grit and natural adhesives. Black Hive (Vlt) - A derelict complex that once served as Dread's personal labs before he was taken over by the Black Life and the Avatar of Compassion. It has since been turned into a breeding ground for a splinter faction of Hive Mind that resents Dread's aggressive fixation of avenging in their name. Normally sealed by a massive, unbreakable vault door, the colony will sometimes leave the complex open to lure in unsuspecting raiders and treasure hunters in order to restore their numbers, using a home-field advantage of low light and cramped corridors to their advantage. Urban Ruins (Rns) - The recently-excavated ruins of a destroyed 2000AD-era city, buried under years of sediment and neglect. Almost all of the original structures are collapsed in varying formations, but despite most of the remaining technology being hopelessly outdated and archaic, some of it actually still works, and nobody can explain why. Deeper into the city is a wartime bunker clearly built to withstand massive bombings... but just as clearly, didn't do its job adequetly enough. Sewer Slums (unmarked: below sc) - A vile gathering of lawless ruffians even in comparison to South City, and is strongly suspected to be the latter's main source of crime influx, this settlement is located underground in a crossroads of abandoned subway tunnels, sewer systems and mine shafts. Being a safe haven from the law, their citizens deal in all manner of illicit substances and gear, and host regular deathmatches whether to gamble on the winner or to engage in the fighting themselves. Krijunite fields (Krj) - A cultivating field for the Omega Eyes' signature crop and ammunition of choice - an extremely sharp crystal formation that expands rapidly when provoked. Though a subtle glow can be seen in the general area on some nights, the installation in general is typically hidden underneath a collection of treetops and military camoflauge, not to mention the guards on station that are more than willing to shoot witnesses on sight anyway. HOLP - As a means of launching spacecraft without wasting massive amounts of fuel breaking away from Denuo's gravitational field, lunar science gave invention to the High Orbit Launch Platform, an ''obscenely ''tall, high capacity elevator designed to lift shuttles and astronauts out of the planet's atmosphere rather than down on the planet's surface. After officers on the ground displayed a constant failure to maintain contact with their assets off-planet, however, resulting in a suspected 100% mortality rate, the region's entire space programme was completely cancelled, and the HOLP was converted into a tourist attraction to ensure taxpayer money didn't go to ''complete ''waste. Conflict Canyons (Plt) - a collection of arid, dry plateaus, seperated by chasms that intertwine between them as natural pathways. The chasms are a favoured ambush point of raiders who take pleasure in mugging passers-by outside of the influence of authority figures, but nonetheless the plateaus themselves remain a famous scenic locale for habitual duelists in addition to convenient thouroughfare for those that can get through with their skin and their wallets intact. The Hero Cave - the headquarters and personal home of wildly reputable superhero Professor Saviour. While his lair is hardly kept secret from his fans and enemies alike, he nonetheless refuses entry to both and everyone in between, enforcing the hideout's security with hi-tech designs largely stolen from others and given some small personal touches. What he hides inside is dangerous for his otherwise well-kept reputation, as among things he has a secret jail block which he uses to keep and torture his own personal prisoners, many of whom aren't even genuine criminals, let alone deserving of punishment so severe. Scud Sanctuary (Sav) - while the Omega Eyes has scattered outposts all over the region, this is the closest thing to what can be considered their central base of operations - a well-hidden base hidden in a natural cliffside. The base, unlike most of the specialized outposts, can singlehandedly supply a little of most of the OE's demands, with subsections dedicated to science labs, Krijunite farms, barracks and training outposts, and to top it all off, a large number of silos capable of launching missiles big enough to walk on. On the outside the base goes largely unnoticed - without the right equipment, the entrance is virtually undetectable, and people walk past the cliff daily without any clue of the fortifications hidden within. Celtic Field (Fld) - a basic, grassy area populated by small hills and not terribly much else. Frequently used as easy thoroughfare between two main population centres, friendly NPCs are common, as are casual speedrunners, and what little resistance that exists in the area in the form of the local wildlife is typically easily dispatched. Token beginner's area. Deluge Woods (smaller Frst) - dense rainforest area, largely inaccessable beyond a few riverside pathways that lead into a nearby lake. The rivers themselves can be ridden down, making one generaly direction through the area much faster than the others. Tanuki Manor (Msn) - a tattered gothic mansion haunted by frighteningly powerful ghosts. Much of the mansion is inaccessible at first - a single floor with two entrances acting as thoroughfare, with a single ghost that appears at random to chase the player through - but after repeated attempts it becomes possible to defeat the ghost itself and open up the rest of the mansion as an encapsulated side mission, in which it's revealed there's more than one ghost, and they're all artificially generated by an abandoned experiment that's been running unattended for centuries Glyphic Tomb (Tmb) - the tomb of the very late Destiny I, guarded by all manner of traps, riddles and defenses. Because the unbreakable bulkhead doors require an Avatar's involvement to open, only the outermost sanctums have ever been explored by mortals, leaving them puzzled by what they find. The demon known as Hades is housed on his life-sustaining throne right at the center of the complex, using the tomb's obscurity to hide him from mortalkind. Wrath Tunnel (unmarked) - a pitch-black cave system infested with large, carnivorous and outright bizarre life forms usually likened as some kind of emotionless demons. Between those that will hide in the darkness and ambush sources of light (including Psi's own telekinetic aura, among things) and those that will emit some form of light themselves to bait and intimidate, the caves have their own unique, active ecosystem that is both terrifying and mysterious to all outsiders who dare to trespass apon it. Crystal Caverns (unmarked: through Mt) - a cave system lit naturally by large quantities of naturally lumiscent - and much of the time, extremely hazardous - gems and minerals. Of special note are crystals that explode when touched, and others that will discharge stored energy towards the player if they remain close to them for too long, acting as something of a primitive turret. While a vauge path has already been carved out for thoroughfare, traversing it can still be dangerous as the gems continue to converge over long periods of time, and even moreso if the player chooses to explore uncharted areas. Several of the gems here were used in the initial Omega Eyes creation of the artificial compound, Krijunite. Narmville (Nrm) - a city populated almost entirely by recolours of existing characters and NPCs, and dotted with a mishmash of buildings stolen from different cities and population centres across the map. Most of the recolours are considerably more angsty and narmy than their original counterparts, and have a tendency to favour dark or otherwise monochrome colour schemes over most everything else. Lake Mirth (Lak) - a peaceful lake often used for recreation by the surrounding population, this locale exists as easy thoroughfare and a gathering spot for several of the friendlier NPCs in the game. Races along the edges of the lake are commonplace, but should the player be fast enough (or if you're Psi), some characters can even run across the surface of the lake itself to save time, or along the bottom of the lakebed in a risky search for lost treasures and wreckages. Cutthroat Cove (Prt) - an open oceanic cove, home to a labyrinthine mess of wooden platforms and warships with pirates and other savages in tow. While the population is unanimously aggressive in of themselves, bombardment from afar is a constant concern for those who dare to cut through, and the waters below are too heavily infested to plunge into for anything more than a short period of time, let alone explore. For those that can brave the hostile hordes, however, there is at least one somewhat friendly store in their midst willing to sell useful contraband for some extra riches. Riptide (Bch) - An easygoing coastside resort, consisting largely of housing and hotels. Because of its proximity to the beach, however, it's a popular location for those who prefer the aquatic or simply the surf lifestyle in general over anything else, and have shops that sell souveniers and water-based equipment for generous prices. However, later into the storyline the city is completely destroyed by Psi during his first Nightmare incident, turning the place into a wrecked ghost town useful as little more than a hub between several connecting paths.